Ryan Wolfe Chronicles
by JottRomyKurrtyfan32
Summary: This story centers around Ryan in season 8. Ryan's been going down slowly into a dark hole. Will his friends be able to pick him back up, or will this end tragically. Some humor is involved but mostly drama Wolvista. There will also be a lot of mentioning of Jesse Cardoza, since it's season 8 and im giving Jesse a ton of screen time cuz he's hot.
1. Introduction

The Ryan Wolfe Chronicles

Chapter 1 Introduction

(Ryan's POV)

I got up and walked into my kitchen, where my neighbor from across the street, Natalia Boa Vista was brewing a pot of coffee.

"Morning Ryan! I found the key under the mat, so I decided to surprise you with breakfast, hope you don't mind," smiled Natalia, leaning in to give me a hug.

"'Talia, please don't hug me yet, I need to use the bathroom," I said, kissing my neighbor on the cheek. I went into the bathroom. When I came out, a fresh plate of pancakes, with eggs and bacon was on the table with a nice cup of coffee, just the way I liked it. My cell phone rang as I took a bite of the pancakes. I looked at my phone and it read '_Horatio Caine'_, He was mine and Natalia's boss at work.

I answered my phone.

"Hey H, what's up man?" I ask.

"Hey Ryan, I need you and Natalia in an hour. There was a murder down the street from my house and Calleigh isn't back from vacation with her family yet," said Horatio.

Me: Ok, what about Eric, Jesse, or Walter?

Horatio: Eric's sick and Jesse's already here with me. Today is Walter's off day.

Me: It's my off day too H!

Horatio: Mr. Wolfe, don't question me, just get your butt down here ASAP!

Me: I wasn't questioning you!

*the line goes dead*

(Normal POV)

Ryan Wolfe sighed and closed his phone.

"Talia, we have to go into work today," he said, eating some of his pancakes then taking a sip of his coffee. Natalia sat down beside him at the table and started to eat off of Ryan's plate. Ryan smiled.

"I know, I had the same argument with Frank about an hour ago. I told him I was driving you to work today," replied Natalia, taking a sip from her coffee.

"I don't have time for a long shower. But I'll take a really short one," said Ryan. He ate his bacon and eggs. "You can finish off my pancakes, I'll eat the leftovers later if I have time." He ran upstairs and hopped in the shower. When he finished he dried off, got dressed, and went downstairs to slip on his shoes, and finish his coffee and pancakes. When he finished. He brushed his teeth then grabbed his phone and wallet and badge.

"Natalia! Babe! Ready to go?!" he called. Natalia had gone across the street to grab her car keys.

"Yeah! Just making sure the door is locked and all!" Natalia called back.

They arrived to the crime scene about 10 minutes late and Jesse was already dusting for prints. Ryan signed in and Natalia signed in after him. They had stopped by the lab to get their guns.

"We got a DB, female, age 23, name is Jennifer Bradley. She was killed in a hit and run murder this morning. Tom said her liver temperature was 80 degrees, which means she was killed no less than 24 hours ago. It's about time you're here Wolfe!" exclaimed Jesse.

"What the heck did I do? I'm sorry if I'm late, Natalia had to run across the street to feed her cat Mr. Snuffles!" replied Ryan, his voice icy.

"Well whoopee," said Jesse, in a sarcastic tone.

"What is your problem?" asked Ryan.

"You! You've been late for the past week! What is wrong with that picture? Of the problem with that picture is that Horatio's been down our backs all week because Calleigh's been out of town. Ryan I haven't had an off day in 3 weeks, I've been at work today for 2 hours and haven't had a chance to just chill in the break room. I have had ONE bathroom break!" exclaimed Jesse.

"Dude if you have to pee go, I'll take over for you," said Ryan. "I'm sorry." Jesse smiled a relieved smile.

"Thanks man, I was _this_ close to running across the street to that Quiznos," said Jesse. He ran across the street anyway after stripping off his gloves. Natalia grinned and started looking for evidence. Horatio came over.

"Mr. Wolfe, glad to see you're finally here," said the red haired man wearing sunglasses.

"Sorry H, I was kind of in a bind with Natalia. We had to feed her cat Mr. Snuffles," said Ryan.

"I know," said Horatio, he smiled. "Ryan, don't make this a habit ok?"

"Ok," said Ryan.

"OH MY GOSH CALLEIGH!" exclaimed Natalia, hugging her blonde friend. "I thought you were still in Hawaii you blonde liar!"

"I was. Haha. Horatio called me and said he needed me back. So I took an early flight home this morning. Hey Horatio!" exclaimed Calleigh, seeing her boss. She planted a kiss on his cheek and hugged him. He was like a father to her. Shots rang out from the Quiznos across the street.

"H! Officer down! Jesse's been shot!" yelled Ryan, running across the street to see Jesse down on the ground, passed out. He had gotten shot in the chest.

Will Jesse be okay?


	2. Talk in the ER

The Ryan Chronicles

Chapter 2 Talk in the ER

(* I know NOTHING about Hospitals)

Ryan, Natalia, Calleigh, and Horatio got to the ER. Walter was already there since he lived about a mile up the street from it. He was standing outside the operating room leaning against a wall, head in hands.

"Walter! How's Jesse?" asked Horatio.

"Dr. Woods wont tell me," replied Walter, "you ask her, you know her better." Horatio went up to Dr. Alexx Woods, an old friend and coworker of the CSI team, after she left the OR.

"Alexx, how's Jesse?" he asked her. The African American woman looked up at him.

"Horatio, I'm not sure if he's going to live. He was shot in the heart," said Alexx. "We sewed his heart back together but he's in a coma and I'm not sure what the percentage of him reviving is but I know it's less than 10. We're keeping him in Intensive Care until he either dies or wakes up," said Alexx, solemnly. The rest of the team was eavesdropping on the conversation. Walter isolated himself into a corner. Natalia buried her head in Ryan's chest crying, Calleigh wrapped her arms around Horatio sobbing. Horatio lowered his head and a single tear fell onto the floor. Horatio wrapped his arms around Calleigh and kissed her on the head.

A nurse came out of the OR and said,

"Doctor Woods… He's going to be okay. He just woke up and wanted to see a man by the name of Ryan Wolfe," said the nurse. Alexx nodded and they wheeled Jesse to a room. Ryan followed with Natalia close behind. Ryan hesitated before going into Jesse's room alone.

"Hey dude," said Jesse, a little weakly.

"How ya feeling?" asked Ryan,

"Well my chest hurts but only cuz I got shot in the heart. Where's my mom?" asked Jesse.

"She's on her way, she caught a Red Eye flight from L.A." replied Ryan, sitting down in a chair at his bedside.

"I miss her," Jesse told him.

"I know, I miss my mom too," replied Ryan.

"Ryan, Natalia wants you to propose, she told me yesterday.

"Jesse I'm not ready to propose even though I've known her for 10 years," said Ryan.

"Ryan, please, give it some time. You know you love her," Jesse told him. Ryan nodded. Natalia tapped on the door. Jesse gave a weak nod and she opened the door.

"Ryan, Horatio would like to speak with Jesse alone. By the way Jesse, getting shot in the heart was one of the best things ever because we got to watch Horatio cry," she said. Jesse gave a painful chuckled and grinned.

"Glad I could help get him to cry," he said. Horatio walked in.

"Very funny Jesse," he said, overhearing the conversation. Jesse laughed a little. Horatio smiled. "Glad to see you're awake. Officer, Alexx just checked your blood levels, you are going to recover perfectly. I hope to see you at work in about a month."

"I get to come back to work next month?" asked Jesse, shocked. Horatio nodded as Ryan and Natalia left the room. When they left, Ryan had tears streaming down his face. Natalia looked at him as he gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Ryan what's wrong?" she asked.

"Natalia, I've realized that life is so short. Jesse almost died today. Heck, Natalia I'm 26 years old. I'm still not married and what if I get shot tomorrow? I don't want to die without you," said Ryan. Natalia smiled. Ryan got down on one knee.

"Ryan are you going to propose?" she asked. Ryan nodded.

"Natalia, please…. I love you so much. I want to marry you and I want you to be my wife. I love you, I know we haven't really been dating for a complete month but we've been best friends for 10 years and I think it's time I propose. Will you marry me?" asked Ryan. Natalia nodded and Ryan hugged her. "I Haven't bought the ring yet but we can go shopping this afternoon when Jesse falls asleep."

Natalia giggled and squealed and kissed Ryan on the mouth. The two of them ran into Jesse's room."HORATIO! NATALIA AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!" shouted Ryan.

"Mr. Wolfe congratulations!" exclaimed Horatio. Jesse grinned as Calleigh and Alexx walked in. Eric walked in soon afterwards along with Walter.

"Calleigh, Eric, Alexx, Walter! We have an announcement. Ryan and I are engaged." said Natalia. Everybody cheered.

Jesse sat up in pain and sat thoughtfully in his bed. Then he said to them,

"I have an idea, after I'm well, lets have a party at Ryan and Natalia's. Ryan can choose his groomsmen and his best man and Natalia can choose her Bridesmaids and Maid of honor. I'll help when I get better. What do you think Ryan?" asked Jesse. Ryan's eyes grew wide and he eagerly nodded.

"Totally! YES! Lets do it!"


	3. Party Time part 1

Chapter 3 Party Time part 1

That night Ryan was having a hard time sleeping, knowing he had just gotten engaged. He knew Natalia was across the street. He pulled his phone out and called her.

Ryan: Hey Natalia, can you come over? I can't sleep.

Natalia: Sure sweetie

They hung up and Natalia made her way across the street in her Pjs with a bottle of wine. When she got to the front door, Ryan swept her off her feet and carried her up to the couch.

"I just needed someone to cuddle with to help me sleep," he said. Natalia grinned and they cuddled on the couch while drinking wine. Soon, Ryan fell asleep. Natalia couldn't carry him upstairs so she curled up against him and fell asleep against his chest. They woke the next morning smiling at each other. Ryan started to sing a random song by Jimmy Needham.

_I need you like a hurricane_

_Thunder crashing wind a rain_

_To tear my walls down_

_I'm only yours now_

Natalia grinned.

"Ryan I love that song, it should be our first wedding dance," she said, getting up and going into the bathroom to turn the shower on. "Ryan you coming?"

"No, I'm gonna wait. I'll go down and make coffee," said Ryan. He got up and went downstairs. Natalia came down 10 minutes later.

"Your turn," she said, her hair was wet and dripping. Ryan jogged upstairs after kissing her for a few minutes. After he took his shower and got dressed, he came back downstairs to eat his breakfast and talk with his fiancée about the wedding. They were eating eggs, salsa, and pancakes with maple syrup.

"Natalia these are delicious what recipe did you use?" asked Ryan.

"One from my great grandfather Boa Vista. My sister showed it to me last year. Guess it paid off," replied Natalia. Ryan nodded taking a bite of his mango salsa eggs. He smiled. There was a knock on the door and Natalia got up to answer.

"Hey Jesse, whats up?" she asked.

"Ryan, when are we having the party?" he asked.

"Soon, how about this weekend?" asked Ryan.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Jesse.

After the week was up. Saturday was the big engagement party. Ryan and Natalia were in their bedroom getting dressed. Natalia in a nice red dress that complimented her caramel skin and hair and Ryan in a suit and tie and dress shoes. Natalia was putting the finishing touches up on her hair as she was curling it when the doorbell rang.

"Oh I'll get it!" Ryan exclaimed….. "Hi! How's it going man?! Haven't seen you since the case down in Baltimore!"

Who was the mysterious man at the door?


	4. Party Time part 2

Last time on the Ryan Wolfe Chronicles

"_Hey dude! I haven't seen you since the case up in Baltimore!"_

_Now:_

"_Hey Wolfie!" exclaimed the mysterious stranger. Natalia descended the staircase to see who was at the door._

"_Hey!" exclaimed Natalia. She hugged the 6'6" dirty blonde man, dressed in jeans, t-shirt and sneakers. "Joe! How's it going?! How'd the team do at the Superbowl? I was on a case that day so I couldn't go to New Orleans to watch it," replied Natalia._

"_We won," replied Joe._

"_Awesome!" exclaimed Natalia. "Congratulations World Champion!"_

_Joe grinned and nodded. The party started soon afterward. Natalia picked her brides maids which were Valera, and Alexx. Calleigh was her maid of honor. Ryan's best man was Eric and his groomsmen were Jesse and Walter. _

"_So Ryan, what's it like being a cop?" asked Joe._

"_Well I'm not allowed to get rip roaring drunk anymore… Well, unless I call out sick when I'm really not," said Ryan._

"_That's why you came to work the next day with a hangover!" exclaimed Horatio._

"_I actually was sick that day, I had a cold," replied Ryan._

"_Colds don't count," Horatio told him._

"_Yes they do!" argued Ryan, "You can get sicker from colds. It always starts as a cold then it develops into pneumonia, at least for me.'_

"_Back in Baltimore when he was working on a case, he got a cold and we used to call him 'Wheezing Wolfie'" laughed Joe._

_The rest of the team burst out into laughter. Ryan blushed a deep scarlet red. Natalia turned a giggle into a cough then said,_

"_Aww it's okay Wolfiebear." she hugged Ryan. Ryan blushed a brighter red as Natalia kissed him on the cheek._

"_You're going to explode if you don't stop blushing," teased Eric, which made Ryan blush even more then chug down another glass of red wine. Frank immediately came to Ryan's defense along with Tom._

"_Oh Eric, leave the poor guy alone, you practically had to beg Calleigh for her number when you first met her," said Frank._

"_How did you know that?" asked Eric._

"_A little birdie told me," replied Frank. He and Calleigh fist bumped. Ryan laughed/_

"_Stay out of this Tripp!" exclaimed Eric._

"_No no no, tell us more," said Joe. Ryan nodded eagerly, his face going back to its original color slowly._

"_So, Eric asked Calleigh 'When do I get to have your number?' or something along those lines. I forgot what Calleigh said though," said Frank. They all laughed as it was now Eric's turn to blush. Eric poured the rest of a bottle of wine into his wine glass and started chugging. Ryan laughed when he choked and started coughing._

"_Payback Delko!" exclaimed Ryan, still laughing_

"_Oh up yours Wolfe!" replied Eric/_

"_Joe what's your last name?" asked Horatio._

"_Flacco. I'm a Quarterback for the Baltimore Ravens," replied Joe._

"_Sweet, so how you and Ryan know each other if Ryan's from Boston?" asked Eric, clearing his throat._

"_Oh, he had to investigate murder near M&T Bank stadium in Baltimore, a buddy of his from the Baltimore CSI Police force got him in to help. He was on his way down from the Boston Police Academy when they called him in," replied Joe._

_The party was soon over._


End file.
